You Just May Be The One
by heartpunker123
Summary: Marilyn Rose Torgerson was just an ordinary college student living in Southern California until she buys an old pocket watch that may have taken her back in time to the Monkees alternate universe of their t.v show. Will she able to survive in the 60s as she meets Michael and the rest of the group? Can she keep her secret from them while she gets close to certain Monkee?
1. The pocket watch

**A Story I wrote two years ago, inspired by the Monkees and a pocket watch. I do not own the Monkees but I do own the character Marilyn and the plot. Going to be set in the alternate 1960s Monkees universe of their t.v show. Enjoy!**

* * *

Southern California was filled with nothing more but crystal blue skies stretching across the beautiful city of La Jolla, my light brown eyes captured it all as I walked along the solid cement earth with crowds of tourists and locals surrounding me as they passed by. Summer was here and became the explanation of it all. I had finally finished my third year at the University of California, San Diego studying hard for a career as a Marine Biologist. Being born and raised in "America's Finest City," the ocean was always there at my door step and becoming a big part of my life ever since I can remember, so why not dedicate the rest of my years to the seas? It's always something I've dreamed of doing and now it's coming true.

It was going to be a long summer. I knew it when all of my friends from school went away spending their vacations in places like Paris, Rome, London, anywhere away from California. It would have been tempting to go out and join them but I rather stay close to home and hopefully make the very best of it, just like my mother who would always try to make each day brighter by doing the best as possible. That was one of those things my father would always tell me growing up, he would bring up stories about her and constantly tell me how much I reminded him of her by the color of my tobacco colored hair to the personality that was brighter than the sun. Sometimes I really wish I knew my mother, she died after a few minutes I was born due to complications from giving birth but before she left the Earth, my dad told me how she looked at me with a sweet smile and gave me the name Marilyn before telling the both of us that she loved us as her eyes closed forever. The name, 'Marilyn' was from the famous 1950's classic Hollywood actress, Marilyn Monroe. My mom deeply admired her while growing up in the 60's and my father had given me a middle name, named me Rose, the flower that was a favorite of hers and mine as well. I owe my dad so much for everything he has done for me, raising me all by himself and I love him more every day. He taught me so much and I really love the stories he shared telling me how my mother and him were a couple of teenagers falling in love each other and how they grow up young in the 60's, the era that changed history forever. They were both influenced by the music of the Beatles, The Beach Boys, Supremes, and much more. Dad would always play his record collection for me while I grew up and that's what sparked my love for that era of great music with one band stealing my mother's heart and taking mine. They were known as the Monkees.

Having a television show that was ahead of its time, the Monkees were about four young men living in a beach house in Southern California as struggling musicians trying to find a way to pay their rent while going on wild adventures. Eventually these four boys did become a real rock n' roll group and Monkeemania was soon born.

On my sixteenth birthday, my dad surprised me by giving me an old teal suitcase record player that once belonged to my mother along with her collection of Monkees records and her Monkees memorabilia she kept over the years. He told me that she wanted me to have these things and cherish the 'feel good' music of their time as kids and I did it within a heartbeat. After years passed, I'm still a fan of the 60's without the drugs and still in love with the Monkees, to which my friends think I'm a little strange for liking music before our time, they just won't understand my love for great music.

As I continued to walk pass the countless stores of local businesses selling souvenirs, clothes, and food looking for something different than the guilty tourist items hanging in the shop windows. Walking around a few corners and through less crowded streets with only a few tourists holding on to their backpacks, I came across this one store that instantly caught my eyes. The building was small and old as it was a few miles away from my house finding it to be an antique shop which brighten my curiosity to check inside. The sound of the bell from above the door sounded once I entered the shop and found a middle-aged woman standing behind the cashier's counter with a soft smile greeting me. She looked a bit like Carole King when she younger.

"Hello, miss." She let out as her voice was soft and very Californian. I smiled back at her in response and started to browse around looking at all the neat things displayed for sale, there were statues and boxes placed on shelves, paintings and stuffed animal heads decorated the walls, and the most delicate items were encased inside glass cabinets.

The smell of old books and sweet lavender filled the atmosphere inside the store, a combination of two of my favorite smells as near the large bookcase was an old wardrobe, more stuffed animals such as a sitting tiger and standing polar bear position by the register wearing a sun hat and boa scarf. Each room was separated by beaded curtains reminding me of a fortune teller's shop holding more knick knacks, but nothing in here really caught my eyes to buy for an early birthday present for myself and I may be on my way home empty handed. My last bit of hope came to the items held in the glass case shelves in front of the register as all I saw was vintage jewelry people have owned in their lives. A woman's best friend is jewelry. As I looked through each item, I found an old round brass pocket watch necklace with crescent moons and stars circling the front of the small door, while the center to see the time was the shaped of a sunflower and showed the hands and numbers of the watch through the flower's outline. It was beautiful and seeing the small price tag was pretty affordable too.

"You seem to have your heart set on that pocket watch there, Sweetie." My brown eyes looked up at the lady who was leaning over the counter with another smile to her face. I returned the favor as I answered.

"Yes, I really like it. I never seen anything like it before, it's pretty. It would be perfect for a birthday gift. My birthday is coming up soon." I looked at the necklace and back at her as she gave out a laugh knowing that I wanted to get it myself.

"Well, there's nothing wrong buying yourself a birthday present, I do it all the time. The only problem with this watch is the battery it's been dead since the previous owner sold it to me a few years ago. I never been able to get around to replace it but I have a spare to give you for free if you buy it. The last thing this man said as he sold it to me was it was going to make a special person happy, now I don't know what he meant by it but you may just be the one." I watched her red lips grinning at me telling me the story about the pocket watch as I wonder about the last owners words but pushed it in the back of my head.

"Yeah, maybe I am. I'll take it." I smiled at her and she beamed as she removed the keys wrapped around her wrist and found the one to unlock the glass door of the shelf and took the pocket watch gently in her hand. She wrapped it up in a cloth and placed in it a small box while opening the larger drawer behind her finding the battery for the pocket watch and placed in the small brown bag with my new birthday present.

The walk home was not that far as I left my car in my driveway not wanting to waste gas, my house was a one story building painted pale yellow with a gray roof with stone porch steps leading up to the red door as the front yard was surrounded with a small white fence and a garden of overflowing flowers including roses filled the backyard. I shared this house with my best friend, Thora, who has been my friend since our first year at UCSD though now I was living alone as she went to London for summer vacation and won't be back until August when fall semester begins a week before my birthday.

Once I entered inside of the cozy home, I walked down the hall and reached my bedroom placing my brown saddle bag on the bed along with bag holding my present. I walked over to the left corner of my room where a small table held my mom's suitcase record player and flipped on a Monkees record, Headquarters. As the record played, I grabbed the small brown bag and settled down in front of my white vanity table as I took out the pocket watch necklace and spare battery, the watch was cool to the touch as it looked even more pretty up close as I flipped to look at the backside of the watch where the battery compartment was and saw the etchings of sunflowers covering the back of the watch. After minutes trying to open the battery compartment and removing the old battery, I slipped in the new one and closed the small door as I placed the long chain of the necklace around my neck and fixing my hair as the watch fell a little below my chest. A smile spread to me lips as I began to adjust the time on the ticking pocket watch, Michael Nesmith's voice sang through my bedroom as he was singing 'You Just May Be the One,' one of my favorite songs. No doubt that he was my favorite out of the four and it wasn't because of the wool hat even though he does looked cute wearing it, but it was the way he wrote and created music that was just as good as Lennon and McCartney combined. It also didn't hurt that his Texan accent was pretty hot too.

_'__All men must have someone…have someone who never takes advantage of a love bright as the sun.'_

His vocals let out as I set the right time of the pocket watch and pressed down at the top button so that the hands would move to the correct time as suddenly my body began to feel light and my vision was turning black.

_'__Someone to stand beside them and you just may be the one….one….one.'_


	2. Welcome to the Alt 1960s

The sounds of the ocean roared into the sandy shores with its clear blue waves breaking against the smooth shore in an endless cycle as it filled my ears. The warmth of the sun caressed my face as my eyes slowly opened and the first thing I encounter was the bright blue California sky high above me. When I began to push myself up in a sitting position, I felt my fingers submerged in sand and realized I was on the beach. The strange thing was I don't even remember being here or how even I got here.

_'How did I end up here? The only thing I remember was coming home from the small antique shop and spending time in my room putting the new battery in the pocket watch I just purchased…'_

None of this was making any sense to me as I had to be dreaming right now but this feels too real to be a dream.

"Maybe, I decided to take a walk on the beach and ended up sleeping, I should get back and…" Once I stood up from the sand, it came to my realization that this beach was not the same beach as La Jolla, California or any San Diego beach for that matter. Even though this was still California, I had no clue to how I was here on a different beach and probably a different part of the state.

I started to let my eyes roam my surroundings and saw people hanging around the beach with their clothes looking very odd and what was even more strange was that I feel like I have seen this place before, I just couldn't place my finger on it. I decided to look for answers and walked away from the beach knowing it wouldn't get me anywhere if I stayed there.

Touching the solid concrete of a nearby sidewalk and away from the sands, I was in a neighborhood that had rows of beach houses in many different colors. In my head I was thinking about how the Monkees lived in a beach house similar to the ones here in the neighborhood on their television show. Suddenly I thought about what if I was somehow transported in their alternate television universe, it would be pretty great but I knew it couldn't be logical and continued walking down the street.

Exploring through the neighborhood, there were several cars parked alongside the sidewalks and in driveways seeing that they were very old cars, these cars all looked to be fifty years old but for some reason they looked all brand new. The people who own these cars must really take of them, but the houses all looked in great shaped too now that I pay more attention to them. I still had no idea where the hell I was as everything around me seemed to be from the 1960s at least.

This city was beginning to make me feel more out of place as I passed by some of the locals who probably lived here and noticed that the men wore suits while the women had on skirts and dresses, even few wore pants. Now I was confused, trying to find an answer to the puzzle on where I am. If the people here dressed like their from the 60's and lived in houses resembling the 60's and have cars from the 50's and 60's then maybe I was now living in the 60's…But this couldn't be true, time travel does not exist except in Hollywood. Yet here I was magically appearing on a random California beach with no recollection on how I even got here whatsoever until I kept walking further down the sidewalk as I stumbled upon a house that couldn't belong in the 1960's or even in my time of 2012. There in front of me stood the Monkees beach house. I was awestruck and felt I was just hit in the head too many times with a little trouble breathing.

"This cannot be happening…" But it was, the famous house was 1334 North Beechwood Drive here in Southern California and it was real looking just like in the show. Now my thoughts of living in the alternate universe came true, I was brought into the Monkees 1960s universe. "Okay, this is very bizarre. Here I am in Beechwood, California and it's not supposed to exist but it does. All I can remember was coming home from the antique store and replacing the old battery of the pocket watch….oh my god…" The sound of my voice faded hitting me like bricks. I look down at myself finding the pocket watch still hanging around my neck as it now looked new, shining in a new coat of brass while the hands were no longer ticking.

This watch must have took me back in time after I placed the new battery inside of it to bring life back to it, I may sound crazy but there was no other explanation I could think of that would make sense. This pocket watch is a time traveling mechanism that transported me in the universe of the Monkees television show. The thought being stuck in here actually didn't sound too bad, as I always wondered what it would be like to live here and now I guess I'll get that chance. A wide smile spread across my lips only to realize that I was still lingering outside the Monkees' house and quickly walked away from sight trying not to drag too much attention. It would be very strange to be in front of their door step telling them I'm a big fan of theirs and that I'm from the future, it would be creepy on both sides, so I couldn't hang around. Still something tells me I was going to meet them, just a feeling.

* * *

As I found my way into the town, there were a few things I needed since I was going to be staying here for a while and those things consisted of new clothes, food, a job and a place to stay. Luckily, I found just enough cash in the small pocket of my jeans as the first thing I did was search for a place to stay, going to a cheap hotel was a waste of money, so I looked through a newspaper I found and started to look for places that were vacant and under my budget. Up for rent was a small townhouse located down the street from 1334 North Beechwood Drive and it wasn't on purpose, it was all that was available on my budget for the rest needed to go towards clothes and food.

I met with the landlord who seemed pretty nice as he showed around the new pad. The townhouse was two stories tall with the living room on the first floor as in the small corner by the stairs was the kitchen having all the necessary appliances which is one less thing to worry about. There was also a bathroom and two large rectangle window doors viewing the ocean and small patio leading to the beach. The living room had a light blue couch and small wooden coffee table with two lamps on both sides of the couch. Next was upstairs where two bedrooms and another bathroom, the first bedroom had a higher view of the beach, a queen size bed, a small dresser, and a complete closet. In the second bedroom was pretty much the same as the first with only the windows overlooking the city of Malibu. After getting the tour of the house and giving my first payment, I went back into the city to find new clothes that would make me fit in this era, even though the clothes I wore now could pass wearing light blue colored jeans, a light yellow button blouse, cream colored flats, and a matching yellow ribbon tied in my hair. I needed more clothes to fit into society as my feet pulled me down the street of many stores that had to offer, there were a variety of clothing shops selling mod to the free spirited garments of the counter culture movement. To me, the hippie scene wasn't my thing but I admit that some of their clothes were pretty cool. After purchasing a new wardrobe of clothes, I came across a record store a few stores down from the book store and entered the store hearing a small bell sounding off once I walked through. The music of the Beatles' Rubber Soul album played in the store and it was nice to hear real music again compared to the junk people in my generation listen nowadays. My brown orbs looked around like a kid in a candy store finding shelves filled with records and musical instruments adorning the walls which was great, though I couldn't play anything just my voice. The records look tempting to buy, but I needed the rest of my money for food and a bedspread. As I looked around, a man in his early forties stared at me from the back of the store asking if I needed anything but I told him I was just looking around telling him that I just moved here from San Diego and how I like his store very much. He was beaming from my compliment as I noticed the 'help wanted' sign posted at the register.

Minutes passed as I walked out of the record store with a smile growing at my lips, I managed to get the job there and was going to start the next day feeling excited about it. This was the first time I was going to work at a record store as I remember my other job back home in 2012 San Diego working as a waitress in a local diner hoping my boss won't get mad that I'm going to be away for a while. Then again, maybe being in an alternate universe wouldn't affect time in the present as when I do get back it will be as if I never left and I really hope I was right. This entire time travel business is complicated but for now I'm just going to have to get use to it.

* * *

**Author's Note: The Next chapter the Monkees will make their debut! I'll try to post the next chapter next week.**


	3. The Vincent Van Go Go

As the gorgeous blue California sky cascaded into the dark night, the stars gleamed brightly in the atmosphere joining the company of the man in the moon's smile, the crescent moon. Its reflection danced along the ocean surface as my brown eyes looked at the pretty sight from my bedroom window. My first day here was spent shopping for clothes, a place to stay and figuring out how on earth I came to the Monkees alternate universe finding out that my pocket watch was the answer which made no sense at all but I guess anything is possible. All I know that being here was going to take some time to get use to while I try to fix the watch with no sense of knowing how long that will be.

I glanced around my new bedroom as I bought a set of new bed sheets and a new comforter that was teal with several different color flowers spread throughout the entire duvet as for my room and the rest of the townhouse was going to feel much like home once I start saving up more money that I'll receive working at the record store to make it more comfortable.

The night was still young as I decided to go outside and explore more of this city before calling it a night. I wore the same outfit and grabbed a white sweater as the pocket watch hanged loosely around my neck. Despite being broken I was cautious to leave without it as the thought of losing it would be disastrous. After leaving the townhouse, I strolled into the night of this new universe never seeing much of the scenery during the night on the show as it looked lovely. Slowly I walked past the stores where I purchased my clothes and the record store as I crossed the streets making sure no cars were driving down the streets and turned a left corner seeing a building with its lights glowing bright yellow.

"The Vincent Van Go-Go…" I softly let out to myself as this place was a club for teens to dance and listen to live music, also being the place where the Monkees sometimes performed.

I could hear the music inside playing outside by one of the live bands seeing a few young adults hanging around the joint as I crossed the street deciding whether or not to go inside and get a feel for myself how this place really is after seeing it from a few episodes on the Monkees. I head inside walking through the deep purple hallway with several works of art pieces including the man named after the club hanging on the walls while my heels clicked underneath the black and white diamond tile floor as teens in the hall were smoking cigarettes and talking through the loud music. A few eyes wander towards my direction, ignoring their glances as I stopped behind the open entrance leading to main hang out, the lights were bright as the room was filled with more teens dancing at the center of the room in front of the main stage where the band played, others sat in small round tables scattered around the room, and the rest were standing around making conversations. Somehow with any luck, I managed to find myself a table and took a seat on the cushioned French chair taking in the fun loving 60's atmosphere that reminded me of those old beach movies featuring Frankie Avalon and Annette Funicello.

A few minutes went by as a waitress came up to me asking if I would want anything to eat or drink but I told her I was fine and she danced her way to the next table never to bother me again. I listened to the band called the Heartbreakers taking notice of their name painted on the drummer's bass drum in the color red, their music wasn't as bad as they sounded a bit like the Beach Boys and continued to hear more of their songs from the table. While I sat there, it was easy to see some of the men in the room staring at me with their hungry eyes as a few of them actually came up to me and asked if I wanted to dance. They were pretty handsome but I kindly declined each of their offers because I really couldn't dance and frankly wasn't interested in losing my seat. The Heartbreakers finally ended their gig as the room applauded them for their nice performance, including myself and watched as they began to take their instruments and left the stage with smirks of their faces feeling satisfied.

* * *

Soon after another band climbed up to the stage and began to set up their instruments while my brown orbs caught a glimpse of them and widen in shock seeing the four of them dressed in familiar red collared outfits with eight buttons, gray slacks with black leather belts and silver buckles and all wearing black boots and with one of them wearing a distinguishable green wool hat. Micky, Davy, Peter, and Michael of the Monkees were standing up there on stage as they looked very much real right before my eyes as I noticed Mike adjusting his microphone and turning to see if the rest of his bandmates where ready to perform. Once they all gave him a nod, signaling they ready to go. Mike walked up to his microphone and spoke to the crowd.

"Hello, everybody, we're the Monkees and to those who haven't heard us just stick around and give a listen." He let out as a few people in the Vincent gave a cheer before hearing him move his fingers on his guitar playing a quick riff with Peter's bass soon following as Micky later pounded on the drums with David Jones banging on his tambourine playing the chords to 'Let's Dance On' as it filled the club with everyone dancing to the beat.

Most of the time, I was mesmerized seeing all of them standing a few feet away from me on stage as I heard them perform live. The sight of Michael and his wool hat never left my eyes as I watched his fingers strum his twelve string guitar while his voice began to give me chills up my spine as he provided the backup vocals during the chorus along with Davy, Peter, and Micky who sang lead vocals on this song. It was amazing to see them live for the very first time almost like a dream but a sudden drop in my smile appeared knowing this may be the only experience I'll ever get to see them perform. When I ended up in alternative 1967, I thought meeting them would be likely but not very often, even if I was in the time based on their television show part of me had little faith that there will be any chance to meet each one of them in person and possibly get to know them better on a personal level.

My thoughts of doubt were lost as the song ended and people clapped their hands together afterwards, seconds later, the group started to play their second song with Mike taking the lead once more as he strummed to the chords of one of his songs, 'The Kind of Girl I Could Love.' It was one of my favorites off their 'More of the Monkees' album as my only problem with it was that I wished it could have been much longer. The Monkees played their music while I let my eyes focus their attention to none other than Michael, seeing his deep brown eyes searching the room as he found me among the crowd and in that moment my heart instantly gave a jolt causing my stomach to burst into thousands of butterflies. I'd always liked Mike as he was my favorite Monkee but I didn't think he would make me react like this suddenly as he began to sing out the words into the microphone with his dark brown eyes never moving away from me.

"Girl, deep down in my soul I'm sure and my heart has no doubt that you're the kind of girl I could love…" And though, I wanted to believe he was singing those words at me, I became unconvinced that he meant it. I couldn't see him falling for a girl like me.

After a couple of more tunes, the Monkees soon wished everyone a goodnight and left the stage of the Vincent letting my mind to function normally again as the whole time they performed, Michael Nesmith kept stealing glances towards my direction and looking at me with those chocolate brown orbs of his, even catching that infamous wink which made several girls screaming at him. There was hope inside making me want to believe that Michael really was looking at me throughout the whole performance with the other Monkees tonight but I didn't want to feel too excited about it if he was and tried to not think about it as much.

I left the Vincent a little while after they had left, retracing my steps back home to the townhouse as I was looking forward to working at the record store tomorrow which got my mind off on the events that happened at the Vincent Van Go Go easily. Once I reached the townhouse, my mind suddenly forgot about work and the memory of the Monkees performing on stage crawled back into my mind, more importantly the vision of Mike staring at me or what I thought it was to be me. Being there though made me feel excited whether he was looking at me or not, I had the best time watching my favorite band live in person after spending the first day stuck in their universe. Though, I had no problem being here as I was going to have to stay and blend in for a while as I needed to find and fix the problem of my busted pocket watch, which I hope wouldn't be too hard. And it could be fun living in alternate 1967 Malibu even if I don't get to see the Monkees as often as I would like to, experiencing the 60's its next best thing. A smile appeared on my face as I got ready for bed and crawled under the sheets of my warm bed drifting off to sleep with my dreams carrying me away, dreaming of the four boys, especially Michael with his deep rich chocolate eyes that left me mesmerized.


	4. Meeting the Boy with the Wool Hat

**This took me a while to upload as my laptop is being strange. This chapter is set nearly a week after Marilyn arrived. Thank you for the Review, Hippiepoet! :) Glad you like the story. I promise it will get better!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mike's P.O.V: It's been a few days since I've seen this girl at the Vincent Van Go-Go the night the other Monkees and I performed for a paying gig to help us with the rent that was due last month. Of all the times being at the Vincent, I had several encounters with many girls but none were quite like her as she was the grooviest looking girl I've ever seen. The image of her played fresh in my mind these pass days since that night remembering her sitting down at a table with her long and wavy brown hair was the color of bronze, her eyes were the same shade of brown as mine only a little lighter. She looked like someone from those fashion magazines because she was simply breathtaking and I was moved by her that night. It was hard to keep my eyes on her while keeping focus to the chords that needed to be strum and where my fingers needed to be placed as I played the songs I'd wrote for the band and the hours spent on rehearsal to perform for gigs. I was even signing 'The Kind Of Girl I Could Love' to her, a song I wrote about no one until I saw her and I wondered if I'll be able to talk to her without making a fool out of myself. As for the rest of the guys, none of them knew about her and I'm not sure if I should tell them because knowing Davy, he'll probably get stars in his eyes if he sees her and fall in love like he always does with any girl we come across. All the girls fall for Davy and sometimes they fall for Micky and Peter but when it comes to me, I could never find the right one, sometimes I feel unlucky with girls and other times the ones that are interested in me I'm never into them. Though the one that did catch my eyes was the girl at the Vincent and her image stained my mind like a painting as I watched the blue waves rolling along the shore from the balcony outside of the beach house this early morning.

End P.O.V.

* * *

These last few days went by in the alternate city of Malibu, California. It's been almost a week since I ended up here with a pocket watch that took me into a dimension of the television universe of the Monkees and I slowly became used to the notion of time travel. Even though I haven't took the time to fix the device, this new life I was living in 1967 California brought a warm spot to my heart. Don't get me wrong, I do miss my friends and my father in 2012 but part of me wanted to stay here a little while longer because it was too soon to say goodbye.

The early morning had woken me up as the soft rays of sunlight peaked through the light yellow sheer curtains of my bedroom windows. Slowly, I left the comfort of my bed and stepped into the bathroom for a quick bath. Once I was ready to dress, I put on a pale blue blouse, a white pleated skirt falling above the knees, and a pair of royal blue flats with a small heel. The only jewelry I had was a pair of small white pearl earrings and the pocket watch hanging around my neck as I went to grab my cardigan with yellow and white polka dots and my tan suede purse. I head downstairs for breakfast to eat a quick bowl of cereal with a cup of tea as I wasn't into drinking coffee. After breakfast, I quickly brushed my teeth and put on a soft shade of pink lipstick on my lips before grabbing my house key and walking out the door as I began to walk into town.

The record store was opened to costumers by the time I arrived as my boss, Robert Herman greeted me the second I walked through the glass and wooden door.

"Good morning, Marilyn. How are you?" He shot up a warm grin as he walked around the register and straighten up a few records from a nearby shelve.

"Morning, Mr. Herman. I'm very good, thank you. How has your morning been?" I looked at him with a smile running along my pink lips as I came towards the counter where the register was located and placed my purse and sweater on the wooden coat hanger behind me.

"It's been good so far, beautiful today, isn't it? Tonight, I'll be taking my lovely wife to dinner. We're celebrating our fifteenth anniversary." He let out with excitement running in his voice while my lips showed him a wide smirk feeling happy for him and his wife.

"Oh, that's wonderful! Congratulations." I told him as he thanked me before retreating into the back of the store to pick up a few boxes carrying various records that needed to be restocked.

Music from the Paris Sisters to the Rolling Stones spread into the store while I took my position behind the register looking outside from the large rectangular panel windows watching a few motor vehicles driving past the roads, several people walking along the sidewalks on a bright sunny morning while I waited for costumers to come inside the store to tend.

* * *

As the long day went by, there was not many costumers that came into the store today while most the time I spent in the record store was walking along each shelve to organize records that were misplaced and even spotted a few that I made a note to myself to purchase, sorting magazines on a rotating rack from best to worst and talking to Mr. Herman about his anniversary date tonight and more about himself. Most of the time, I usually sat down in the small stool behind the register and continued to stare outside the large windows seeing the life in the city pass by my eyes. Mr. Herman considered to close the shop early this evening as he noticed how slow it was and will give him time to pick up something extra for his wife for tonight as told me he was going to close the store at five. Right now it was only four twenty, which wasn't too bad.

The relaxing Californian melody of the Beach Boys played inside the record store while continuously drew some pretty flowers on a small sheet of paper out of boredom from behind the counter as Mr. Herman stayed in back to organize the stock room. Suddenly I heard the small bell ringing in my ears as it signaled a costumer coming through the open door but I didn't pay any attention to see who it was that walked into the store as I heard a man whistling a tune that sounded like 'Brown Eyed Girl' by Van Morrison to me. The whistling continued on as I heard him grab something small from the wall next to the instruments and his whistling stopped once he reached the register and placed a small packet of 'D' strings for a bass guitar in my view. As I finally look up to stare at the man, the fireworks in my stomach ignited and exploded into a million pieces of confetti seconds after.

"Hello." I heard his voice as the southern Texan accent spoke out to me. His deep chocolate eyes burning into mine with only seconds to answer him as there were too many things going on in my mind.

"Oh, hi, is this all that you need?" My voice let out nervously as I took the packet of strings from the counter and punch in the numbers to ring up the bill while I caught the wide smirk forming along his face.

"Yes, that's all. My friends and I were having a practice session at our beach house and my friend's base string broke while the four of us were rehearsing. We need him tomorrow night to play another show at the Vincent, so I'm here to buy these strings for him." He shot a new smile at me as I softly looked at him with a grin. Knowing the one he was talking about was no other than Peter, I thought this man in his green wool hat really cared for his friends. I felt nervous seeing him standing before me as he kept staring at me with his deep color eyes.

"It's really nice of you to do this for him. I bet he's glad to have a friend like you." I let out with a small squeak in my voice, hoping he didn't noticed as I placed his purchase in a small brown paper bag with his receipt inside and handed him his change. He took his change and stuffed it in the pocket of his blue jeans as I saw the cheeks of his face beginning to turn pink as he looked cute when he blushed.

"Oh, well I couldn't let down my friend, Pete. He's a little sensitive and we have a gig tomorrow night and we need him to practice with the rest of us, so we can pay the rent." He explained as the butterflies kept nipping inside of me. He reached for the small bag in my hand and felt the cool spark of electricity tingling all over my skin. I watched as he turned his back to leave towards the door but he stopped halfway and walked back towards me with his hands placed firmly on the counter top.

"By the way, my name is Michael…Michael Nesmith but I'm fine with being called, 'Mike.' Mostly everyone I know does. I live in a beach house with my friends just a few blocks from here. We're in a rock band called the Monkees. You may have seen us play a few nights ago in a club called the Vincent Van Go-Go. I only asked because I remember you being there when we performed and please don't think I'm a creep but after the show that night, I wanted to see you again and I found you working at Mr. Herman's record store the next day. For a few days I've been walking by the store because I wanted to talk to you but I was really shy to face you. I could understand if you don't want to see me again…I'm sorry." He softly confessed to me about wanting to talk to me since seeing me the night at the Vincent and he looked down at his hands feeling embarrassed as he started to apologize.

At first, I was surprised and lost for words realizing that this whole week Michael has been walking by the record store trying to talk to me as hearing this let my heart racing suddenly, I never imagined this to happen to me, not in a million years. As the proof was right here, the two of us standing face to face and sharing a conversation at this very moment was all too surreal.

"Honestly, Michael. I don't think you are a creep you don't really look like the type and don't be sorry, I'm actually flattered you did all this trouble to try to talk to me. No one has done that for me and I think it's really sweet of you to have the courage to see me." I noticed his warm brown orbs looking back at me with relief and surprise brewing inside as he gave me a soft smirk. "My name is Marilyn Rose Torgerson but you could call me Marilyn. I'm new to the city, I just moved here a few days ago and that night when I stumbled upon the Vincent Van Go-Go and watched you and the rest of your friends performing on stage was the first day I arrived." I looked at him with a gentle smile resting my lips as I introduced myself to him. The warm smile he generated faced me as I heard his southern drawl answering to me.

"Thank you, Marilyn and that's a really groovy name, too. I wondered if you were new here because I've never seen you around before but thanks for explaining it to me. Where did you move from?" Michael continued, looking interested as I didn't mind telling him but of course leaving the details about time travel out of the conversation.

"I moved here from San Diego. La Jolla to be in fact, I just wanted to spend my summer vacation somewhere else rather than staying home, so I came here. And I might be planning to stay here for a while until going back home before the summer ends." I said this to him as I knew it wasn't a complete lie. He showed me another smile and raised his eyebrows hearing where I came from.

"Wow! San Diego! I heard that it's a great city and there are so many places to see. I've always wanted to check it out. Anyways, you're going to like it here, Marilyn. I have to go now and give Peter his strings so we can finish our band practice." His eyes looked slightly dimmed as he looked sad to leave me but they brighten up again. "Hey, the guys and I are having a party at our place and we'll be throwing a gig at the beach tonight. I know we just met and all but it would be great if you come by and be there. I can even introduce you to my friends, I'm sure they'll like to meet you." Michael let out with hope in his voice.

"Sure, I'd like to go. I'll actually be off in a little while, so I'll come by to the beach after I go home to change. Thanks Mike." I smiled at him calling him by his short name as he looked excited after I agreed to go.

"You're welcome. I'll see you there and you can't miss the house, there'll be a small stage set up behind it. Bye, Marilyn and thanks for the strings, too!" He smiled and said his goodbye as he left the store leaving me with a smile on my face and lost in a mix of emotions.

I had just met Mike Nesmith for the first time and this wasn't going to be the last, my smile never left my lips as I waited for the hour to go by and couldn't wait to rush home.


	5. An Evening with the Monkees

**Hello! Sorry, I haven't uploaded this chapter sooner but I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry if it is a little boring but the next one will be better! Thanks to Hippiepoet, jhorses, longhairedweirdo, and EvilTwin18 for the reviews! :)**

* * *

Once the last anticipating minute had passed on the blue round clock pinned to the wall behind me reading five o'clock as it meant that my shift was done for the day. Mr. Herman went ahead to close up the record store like he promised and I left the store after wishing him a goodnight and a happy anniversary that late afternoon. As I walked in the direction of the townhouse, a wide smile stayed on my soft pink lips as I remembered Michael entering the record store and invited me to a party on the beach behind the Monkees beach pad. The butterflies continued to flutter inside of me as I began to think about them and how exciting it was going to be to see them again, especially Mike.

* * *

Michael's P.O.V: The other guys and I were at our pad, practicing a few of our songs as we needed to rehearse for tomorrow's gig at the Vincent and tonight we were throwing a party on the beach behind our house. Though the only thing I was looking forward tonight is seeing the beautiful girl from Herman's record store named Marilyn again.

During those long days after I noticed her at the Vincent, I would pass down the street of Herman's record store and she will be there standing behind the register tending to costumers, looking through a magazine when people weren't buying anything, and sometimes organizing the records on the shelves. And every time I saw her, I could feel my heart beginning to run wildly out of control as that whole time I wasn't sure how I was going to talk to her because this was the first time a girl like her could make me feel this way.

Finally, I gained the courage to see her as Peter broke one of his strings while playing his bass guitar when we rehearsed and this was my chance to see Marilyn, so I decided to buy Pete his new strings down at the record store with my fingers crossed hoping she will be there.

* * *

Flashback: _When I entered the store, I noticed it was empty as not many people came inside while my eyes turned to glance to her beauty sitting at the register with her left hand scribbling something down on a piece of paper. My lips continued to whistle 'Brown Eyed Girl' by Van Morrison as I thought about Marilyn the entire time I walked here from the beach house, which wasn't far. I looked away from her and walked over to the instruments section to pick up a small packet of 'D' strings for Peter, while the whistling helped me calm my nerves down. But once I reached the register to where she was, I stopped humming the tune and placed the package of strings on the counter as she looked up at me with bright brown eyes shining with a natural light. _

_Being there with her was one of the best feelings I ever felt, my heart continued to pound through my chest endlessly as her soft voice spoke to me sounding like an angel from heaven. She could easily be one as she never turned me away when I confessed about seeing her at the record store many times over the week after she came to watch my friends and I played at the Vincent Van Go-Go the night she first came to the city from San Diego. She seemed to understand me, which made me fall more in love with her as we continued to talk more and tried to learn more about one another. And during the whole time I was there in the store, all I could so was stare at her as being this close to her only made my heart act up in a frenzy. From the way her long brown hair came down past her shoulders creating waves within each strand made me want to run my fingers through it and feel the softness of her hair as the bronze color of her locks reminded me of the setting sun. Another thing about her was the curves on her body, she wasn't skinny and that was something I really liked in a woman and looking at her healthy body caused my heart to pound even harder. And though she wasn't tall, probably being the same height as Davy. Marilyn was still gorgeous in my eyes._

_Before I left the record store, I invited her to come to the party tonight on the beach behind my house as I can introduce her to my friends and hopefully be able to spend more time with her. When I told her about the party, she gladly accepted my invite and I couldn't stop the smile that overcame my face as I walked out of the store and returned back to the pad where the others were waiting for me._

_ As I pushed my long legs through the front door of the beach house, I failed to conceal the wide grin spreading on my face that Marilyn gave me as one look of this face will tell the guys that I met a girl because I hardly ever meet someone as beautiful as Marilyn. I wanted to wait to tell them about her because I plan on introducing them to her tonight, as I forced myself to remove the smile on my face._

_"Hey, Mike, what took you so long?" I heard Micky's voice as my brown eyes saw him lying on the black chaise longue chair while he twirled one of his drum sticks in his hand. Davy sat in the soft red chair across from him while Peter laid himself on the floor collecting his thoughts as their eyes looked back at me taking a break from rehearsing._

_"Nothing, the record store was a bit busy that's all." I lied to him as I was trying really hard to contain my happiness from them as Davy had spoken._

_"For a second there, I thought you'd met a girl." He let out a small smirk as my brown orbs looked at him hearing his words. My heart gave a sudden jolt through my chest hearing him mention the opposite sex as I walked into the kitchen with the image of Marilyn clear in my mind._

_"A girl…? That would be a first in the record books." Micky let out with smile as I tried to get them to drop the subject._

_"I'm telling you guys. I just went to the Mr. Herman's record store to get Peter a new set of 'D' bass strings for tonight and for our gig tomorrow, I paid for the strings, and met Marilyn. Nothing else..." As I let the words escape from my lips, my eyes had grown wide realizing my excitement couldn't be held any longer and blurted about Marilyn to them. Well, I guess there's no point in waiting until tonight._

_"Marilyn? Mike, you met a girl?!" Micky exclaimed as he hopped off from his seat and ran towards me wanting to know about the girl I met as Davy and Peter quickly followed after and crowded me with proud smiles all over their faces. End Flashback_

* * *

There was nothing I can do but to tell them about Marilyn, I told them everything about her from the time I saw her at the Vincent a week ago to now. I also told them that she was here for the summer and how I invited her to the beach party tonight to which she said she will be here. They grew more excited as they were finally going to meet the girl that caught my heart and I became anxious to see her again.

End P.O.V.

* * *

As I finally reached the small townhouse in the late evening, I entered inside my home and climbed straight up the staircase where I reached my bedroom and rummaged through the closet and the drawers of my dresser to find something to wear for tonight. After a few minutes searching for something to wear, I decided to wear a white blouse with winged sleeves as at the top of the blouse was a sewn pattern of pale yellow butterflies, a pleated coral high waist skirt falling a few inches above the knees as I tucked my blouse in the skirt. Then I slipped on a pair of yellow kitten heels as I brushed my long hair adding a pink ribbon around my head acting as a headband, and lastly I applied makeup, consisting of black mascara, peach lipstick, and brown eye shadow creating the usual natural look. The pocket watch hanged around my neck as I grabbed my tan suede purse and a plain sweater in my hand as I made my way downstairs leaving out the front door and finding my way to the beach that night.

The sun was gone underneath the horizon of the sea as the beautiful indigo sky appeared with a few stars twinkling in the companying of the bright white crescent moon. The sight was beautiful as I continued to stroll along the shore with my shoes in hand and feeling the cold salt water lapping my feet.

As my coffee colored eyes stared ahead, I found several people hanging around on the area of the beach in front of me as some of them danced. There were also a few of them coming in and out of a very familiar beach house. My lips formed a small smile, finding a small stage set up behind the balcony of the Monkees' pad and as I walked closer I could see strings of lights decorating the stage and along the balcony of the beach house. Suddenly, something bigger caught my attention seeing the familiar faces of Micky, Davy, Peter, and Mike coming up on stage and began to perform their songs for the crowds that started to surround the stage. My ears picked up the melody of 'Last Train to Clarksville' as I now stood closer to the young adults around my age, letting my feet moved to the music that I fell in love for so many years.

Once the song faded to an end, everyone on the beach and at the balcony applauded for the Monkees with a few whistles here and there as Michael began to speak into the microphone.

"Thank you, thank you all for coming tonight. Now, this next song we're going to play was heard at our last performance at the Vincent where I'm sure many of you have heard it and those of you who haven't, this is called 'Sweet Young Thing.'" Michael's voice told the whole audience as the rhythm of the song began with Micky's drums starting it off. Though it sounded different than the recording on their first album, it was still the same song I know to be one of my favorites from the gorgeous Texan.

During the song I let brown orbs wandered at each of the members of the band, first starting with the insane one of the bunch, Micky Dolenz. Who happily drummed to the beat of the song in the back of the three other Monkees and provided the backing vocals to the chorus. His straight brown hair moved a little as he moved his body to melody as his soft hazel eyes continuously looked back and forth from his friends dancing on the beach to focusing his attention on the drums. And I have to admit that Micky was pretty dreaming but he wasn't the one for me.

My lips let out a smirk as I looked over at the shyest one of the Monkees, Peter Tork. He held this contagious white grin spreading from his mouth for all of us to see as his sleek blonde locks swayed freely to the beat of their music moving himself along with his fingers strumming the strings of his bass. Peter was simply adorable and a sweet loving hippie believing in eternal peace.

Then there was the one known as the heartthrob of the group, who always has stars in his eyes, Davy Jones. Davy stood in the middle of the rock group. He had long shiny brown locks of hair and striking chocolate eyes that can make any girl fall head over heels in one glance. I watched as he shook his bright red maracas repeatedly to the music and also sang the backing vocals along with Micky and Peter during the chorus. It was great seeing him up there full with life and energy as this was how I wanted to remember him by, feeling my heart sinking a little as the Davy Jones in real life had left the Earth so soon in late February due to a heart attack. He was the youngest of the four.

The feeling of hot tears was slowly rising in my eyes as I tried very hard to keep them from falling and I succeeded by swallowing the sadness down my throat. It was still painful in my heart knowing he was gone in my time but I needed to control myself and try not to let it get to me, especially since I'll be seeing them around more while I'm here.

After calming myself down, I stared into the dark brown pools that belong to the last member of the band and one excellent guitar player, who sang his song with pride and wore the green wool hat on his head in the middle of the hot days of summer without a care. Michael Nesmith found me like a needle in a haystack with his eyes locking into mine and his mouth warmly curled into a bright smirk as if telling me that he was glad I made it tonight. My lips returned the favor back at him, feeling my heart acting up once again with the swarms of butterflies tangling my stomach with knots as the noise around me became silent and all I heard was the music played by the Monkees with Michael's voice echoing in my ears.

During a few more songs, there were moments when I caught the boy wearing the wool hat stealing glances at me from time to time, which only increased the beats of my heart in seconds. Michael is the one I had fallen for when I began to listen to them as a little girl and he was also the one, my mother had liked as well when she became a fan of the Monkees. Whether it was a coincidence or not, there was something about this man from Texas that really caught my eyes yet, then again, I shouldn't let my hopes get too far to think that something special was going to happen between Michael and me. I should just forget all about it and think of it as nothing more but a little girl's fairytale because nothing was ever going to happen…nothing at all.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one get better I promise! **


	6. Becoming Something Special

**Hey, everyone! Here's the new chapter to the story, thanks to those who Reviewed the last chapter. I hope this one will just be as good. Enjoy!**

* * *

As the Monkees continued to perform their set of songs on the small stage, I stayed still while everyone around me were moving to the upbeat sound on the cool sand behind the beach house and after they finished playing 'She,' the four talented guys told the audience they were going to take a break before returning to play another set of tunes. Instead, the jukebox was left to keep the music going as it was hooked up to a few speakers outside playing several hits from other artists in this era and kept everyone entertained. My coffee colored specks looked to see Micky leaving the stage and heading back inside the pad while Davy caught the eyes of a girl with light auburn hair and started to dance with her on the beach. Peter hopped off stage and began to dance with a small crowd of teens with a bright smile spreading wide on his cute face. My lips softly gave out a smile to myself before my eyes fell back at the stage and stared at the last Monkee still there, Michael Nesmith who slowly removed his guitar from his body and gently placed it on its stand before walking off stage. I watched as he moved passed the sea of friends and fans finding his way towards me, he instantly welcomed me with a wide grin. His smile triggered the over-sized butterflies to attack my stomach seeing Mike looking very handsome wearing the familiar matching outfits as the rest of the Monkees had on while that green wool hat of his distinguished himself apart from the others.

"Hello, Marilyn. I'm really glad you came tonight." Mike's voice was purely heaven, seeing him standing in front of me with that bright grin never fading as I smiled back at him.

"Thanks for inviting me, Michael. You were amazing up on stage and your friends were too." I let out as the heat overcame my face, blushing red as a strawberry but thankfully it was dark despite the lights strung around us.

"You're welcome, Marilyn and thanks for the compliment. I wanted to invite you to come because I want to make sure you feel welcome here since you're new to the city." He let another smile escape from his lips as Michael was really thoughtful and because of him I already feel welcomed.

My lips gave him a kind smile to show him I was glad he did that for me and as if understanding he stared back with a wide grin. I let myself to stare at Michael's handsome face seeing the bright gesture on his mouth turning into a lovely smirk as I realized the amount of time I took looking at him and probably looked like an idiot doing so.

"So, is…is this where you live?" My voice finally spoke out as I snapped out of the trance and pushed my attention at the beach house standing a few feet away from us. I needed to pretend to be completely oblivious to anything relating the Monkees.

"Hmm…Oh yeah, that's the beach house where Davy, Peter, Micky and I share. If you would like to, I could show you around the place, do you want to?" Mike turned to me with grin spreading on his face, which only made the apprehensions more destructive inside of me while my heart continued to beat rapidly.

"Yes, that'll be pretty groovy." I smiled at him using 1960's slang as the corners of his lips curled, hearing me speak of that word for the first time.

Suddenly the silence began to grow between us and it was becoming a trend, wishing my heart will stop acting like this as it only continued to make me feel nervous and I wondered if Michael was feeling the same thing. Though, then again he probably wasn't.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I want to introduce you to them. They've been asking to meet you, Marilyn…" Michael let out unexpectedly and nearing made me jump from his excitement as I felt the butterflies raging inside the second his hand touched mine. He took my hand and guided me through the beach as the warmth from his touch radiated through me.

* * *

As the two of us worked our way through the crowds, Michael would take a few glances behind his shoulder and look at me to make sure I was all right while the feeling in my hand became numb to the touch as I still could feel the warmth from his hand. Finally, Michael discovered the man with long locks of golden blonde hair enjoying the energy as he danced to the sounds of Tommy James and the Shondells. Peter was having a good time as Michael got his attention and turned his chocolate brown orbs towards me.

"Hey, Pete, I want to introduce you to someone. This is Marilyn, Peter. She's the one who I met at Herman's record store. Mary…sorry, Marilyn, this is Peter." My ears picked up Michael calling me, 'Mary' before quickly apologizing and corrected himself as he called me by my full name. Honestly, I didn't mind that he used my nickname, the only people who have ever called me 'Mary' was my father, my close friends, and my mother before she died. Thinking about her formed a cancerous lump in my throat as I tried my best to swallow it down, placing a small smile on my lips at Peter, who spoke to me.

"It's really nice to meet you, Marilyn." He let the wide smile extend as his dimples exposed on his cheeks.

"Same here, Peter. I'm glad to be here." I softly told him, feeling the warm smile that belonged to Michael appearing on his face as I heard Peter again.

"Michael is too. By the way, you're very pretty, no wonder Mike likes…"Before Peter could finish his sentence, Mike rushed over to him and placed his hand over Peter's mouth as he continued to talk but nothing could be made out through his muffles. I gave a giggle on the outside while inside my heart was in a frenzy hearing that Michael might like me but the feeling faded once I thought about home and how I don't belong here. And even so Michael Nesmith can't like me more than a friend, it wasn't possible and I had to tell myself that before his voice broke out and kept me away from my deep thoughts.

"Oh, well Pete I'm sorry we can't talk more but Marilyn and I have to go a find Micky and Davy. We'll talk to you later, come on Marilyn." Michael retrieved his hand from Peter's mouth as he shot a quick glare directly at him before he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and the two of us went through the crowds once more.

"It was nice meeting you Peter." I looked at the sweet blonde with a simple smile one last time as he responded with short nod and a light smirk before I faced my attention out in front of me.

"Marilyn, I'm sorry." Suddenly, I heard Michael's voice speaking to me as he stopped in his tracks with his deep brown orbs looking into mine, seeing they were filled with shame.

"What for, Mike? You didn't do anything wrong…" I kindly told him as I noticed his removed the green wool hat from his head and twisted it in his hands. His dark chocolate hair fell above his eyes almost black in the night but with the strings of light decorated along the stage, clearly the light showed his true hair color as he made the knots in my stomach tighten.

"It's just Peter doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut sometimes. He nearly broke a promise and I'm mad at him for doing that." Michael softly spoke out to me as all I could do was give him a smirk.

"Michael, it's okay. I'm sure that Peter didn't mean to break the promise the two of you shared but he made a mistake and everybody tends to make a mistake. Though, it's okay because it only makes us human. Peter seems like a really nice person and I just met him but I could tell he's a good guy and like I said before, he's lucky to have you as a friend. Please don't stay mad at him." Michael's face relaxed and his lips lightly looked at me with a grin.

"I guess you're right. Besides he was right about one thing." He stared at me as I looked a bit confused and asked him.

"Really…? What is it?" Once I spoke, his lips grew wider as he placed his wool hat back on his head and answered.

"You are pretty." At that moment, my heart jumped into my throat as the butterflies burst like fireworks causing them to multiply and all I could do was gaze at him with a lovely white grin. The two of us continued to look at each other, feeling myself lost in those burning eyes for a while until we were suddenly interrupted by someone calling out for Michael and his voice sounded very familiar to me.

"Hey! Mike!" That voice belonged to the one who always carried stars in his light brown eyes.

"Hey, Davy. I was just looking for you. I want you to meet someone." Mike gave David Jones a small smirk as he took my hand and met with his friend. My heart was sinking into the pit of my stomach seeing Davy up close in front of me.

"Davy, this is Marilyn…" As Michael began to introduce us and before he could finish, Davy began to use his charm on me and as much I was enjoying it, sadly it had no effect on me.

"Marilyn, it's so great to meet you. Mike told me so much about you and I must say that you have a real lovely name."

"Oh, thank you, Davy. I'm glad to meet you, too." I answered him and truly saw the stars glistening in his eyes as if in an episode of the Monkees before staring back at Michael who smiled at me, looking a bit surprised that I wasn't being put under his friend's spell. My pink lips grinned back to Mike as he spoke to the romantic Monkee about where to find Micky before the both of us decided to leave Davy and after he said his goodbyes, a long haired beach blonde slowly past him and Davy didn't hesitate to follow her bringing a smile to my face as the pain in my heart slowly faded.

* * *

Michael guided me up towards the wooden steps that led to the balcony of the beach house as every piece of furniture was the exactly same as in the show. I entered through the opened four large rectangular glass doors inside the pad as it became all too surreal for me.

"Could I get you something to drink or something to eat?" The smooth voice of Mike's snapped me back to reality as I looked at him and decline the offer.

"No, thank you. I'm fine, Michael." He gave me a light nod before speaking again, while I stared around the Monkees beach home.

"Well, when you are feeling thirsty or hungry, just let me know and I'll bring something for you." I smiled at him as he acted like a true gentleman giving my heart a shock of pure bliss. Soon, I quickly thought about something else to keep my face from becoming a darker shade of red.

"Okay, thanks…so this is where the four of you live, huh?" My lips curled into another smirk, I knew the answer but in order to assume I had no idea about this place, I needed to pretend that I was clueless about them and the rest of Malibu, California in this universe.

My brown specks caught a few young adults passing through the doors from outside, coming in and out of the beach house before hearing Michael's voice again.

"Yeah, this is it. It may not be much, but it's all we really have. The guys and I do whatever we can to pay the rent to please Mr. Babbitt, our land lord. And sometimes we might not have the rent on time but we find ways to manage." He finished speaking as the weight of his orbs stared at me while I gave him a grin before telling him how I felt about his home.

"Honestly, Mike. I think your place is really groovy, I like it a lot." His brown eyes brighten to the words I said to him. Michael sparked a beam from his mouth as this might be the first time any girl called this place 'groovy' in front of him and I think he really loved that from the expression he presented to me.

Soon, the two of us reached into the small kitchen as I felt a bit thirsty and took Michael's offer for a drink and pulled out two glass bottles of soda pop from the eggshell colored refrigerator. After opening the caps from the two bottles, he handed me one and I thanked him with a light smile before taking a small sip of the tasty caramel colored soft drink. Michael and I continued to keep the conversations going as I leaned next to him by the kitchen sink and crossing my legs while hearing someone's footsteps climbing down the steel steps of the spiral staircase. Only I didn't let my eyes linger over to who it was as the person became no interest to me until hearing Mike's voice calling towards him as that person stood at the end of the staircase.

"Hey, Micky..." Michael spoke out with a proud smirk on his face while my eyes looked at the handsome drummer showing a wide grin his face. I had to admit, he was even better looking in person.

"Hi, Mike. Oh, is this Marilyn?" The boy with gorgeous hazel eyes and straight brown locks continued to have that smirk on his face as he moved his way towards us. My head responded with a light nod before I answered.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, Micky." I extended out my arm for a friendly handshake and he gladly took it, gently shaking my hand in his grasp.

"It's nice to finally see the girl Mike has been secretly seeing this past week and has been talking about since today. I never heard him talk so much about a girl before you're very lucky." Micky beamed out as the boy wearing the wool hat began to blush madly and tried to hide his embarrassment by taking another swig of his soda.

Within that second, my mind began to rush through a whirlwind of endless thoughts as I heard the words spoken by Micky Dolenz telling me how Michael never spoke so much about the opposite sex until I came along. It made me wonder if I became something special to the humble Texan who likes to wear that green wool hat in the middle of summer in this alternate Californian universe.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I'll be busy next week as I'm going back to school, but I'll do my best to update the next chapter :) The next chapter will be Mike and Mary talking more about each others lives. Stay tuned!**


	7. Love Can't Exist Between Time Travel

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait but if you read my note about being back in school you can understand why it is going to take me a while to upload chapters. Anyways, thanks for all feedback and love:) I hope you enjoy this chapter very much!**

* * *

The clear indigo night was painted beautifully high above in the sky while the deep sapphire ocean waves gently rolled against the sandy shores and inches away from where I sat as my eyes turned to see the party still alive with the music from the jukebox faintly entertaining my ears. Somehow my time being with Michael inside his house was cut shortly after meeting Micky as their large group of friends invaded the place and separating the two of us. I was slowly becoming claustrophobic with the large amount of people entering the room and I decided to try to escape from the madness, barely managing to find the back door of the balcony. Feeling the cold air hitting my face, I was relieved to be able to breathe again and decided to walk towards the shoreline several feet away from the party, finding a nice spot to sit down on the smooth sand and watch the waves caressing the shores.

As I was left alone, the thoughts about everything that has happened so far today brought a warm smile to face as it all started with the boy wearing the wool hat entering the record store to pick up a packet of bass strings for Peter. He then began to talk to me, introducing me like a gentlemen and made small talk with me as he told me about being in a rock band called the Monkees and confessed that he has been passing by the record store where I worked just to catch a glimpse of me the whole week I arrived because he was too shy to speak to me. I introduce myself to him and told him how I was new to Los Angeles and decided to spend my summer vacation in this city, he then invited me to this party he and the rest of his friends were hosting tonight and I promised I'll be there.

Once I arrived on the beach and found the familiar beach house where the Monkees lived, there he was on the small stage with the rest of them and performing their songs that I love so much and soon found me standing there in an endless sea of interesting faces but it was only me that his deep chocolate orbs were focused on and nothing else mattered at that moment. After a while of singing and playing music, he and the rest of his friends took a break and gave their jukebox music control as once Michael met up with me I could see the bright expression showed on his handsome face. He was happy I came tonight and the whole time stayed by my side as he introduced the rest of his friends and each of them acted exactly their television counterparts but I reminded myself that I was in fact in their television universe.

Each member of the Monkees treated me with kindness and respect as they introduce each other to me separately and now that we met I only hope to see them more often while I'm here because I want to get to know them and hopefully become their friend with the little time I have.

As the sounds of the gentle waves mixed in with the sounds of rock music continued to occupy my ears and my thoughts clouding my mind, I was oblivious to hear the crunching sound of incoming footsteps walking towards me in the sand. This stranger, whoever it may be now stood next to me and called out my name as the sound of his familiar voice made my head to turn my attention towards him feeling my heart throbbing rapidly as it began to react furiously whenever _he_ was near.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I heard the sweet voice of the handsome Texan, meeting the warm fire sparking inside his dark brown orbs with my coffee ones as Michael greeted me with a soft smirk and I let the warm smile spread along my lips.

"No, I don't mind. Sit wherever you want, Michael. I could use the company." I softly spoke out and noticed as he took the vacant seat next to me, he folded his legs inward Indian-style while his arms balanced the weight from behind with his hands touching the soft cool earth between his fingers.

"What are you doing here all by yourself, Marilyn?" He questioned me gently as my eyes continued to watch the waves moving back and forth before I answered him.

"Well when we were separated from everyone coming into the beach house, I tried to find you but I needed to get away from there. Please, don't think it's because I don't like you because I really like being with you, Mike and leaving you is the last thing I want to do. It's just when there is too many people crowding around in the same room I easily become uncomfortable and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I left the pad and decided to stay out here to watch the ocean waves roll by for a while, being here makes me feel better." I told him my reason for being here and felt the heat climbing onto my face once more as I confessed to him that I didn't left because of him and wished the fluttering feeling in my stomach would leave me alone.

Michael seemed to understand my situation and looked relieved to find me here on the beach, showing a light grin appear on his smooth lips while I gazed upon those gorgeous dark eyes.

"No, Marilyn I'm sorry. I should've have held you close to me when all of those people entered the place and then maybe they wouldn't have separated us. I promise you the next time something like that happens again, I'll take you with me and we'll go somewhere safe. After I've lost you, I did my best to search for you but I couldn't find you anywhere with so many people in one room. I finally came outside to see if you were here and I'm glad I found you, I thought maybe you'd left and went home but now hearing that it's the last thing you'll do to me makes me feel relieved." He welcomed me with a dazzling grin as the fire in eyes burned brighter each second. My heart was pounding desperately like a carousel moving round and round as his words played over and over in my head while he played his fingers in the sand seeing how sweet and caring this boy really was with me.

Though it made me wonder if Michael acted this way with other girls he's met before or maybe for once I became the first girl he ever acted this way towards.

Then again what do I know?

"Michael, you didn't know and it is all right. I'm fine now that you've found me and thank you for promising that if something like that happens again, you'll be there for me. That's really sweet of you to do that for me." Another smile appeared on his face as I returned the gesture to him but it faded a few seconds after as I stared back at the deep azure ocean and the burning gaze of Mike's weighed me down as the silence began to fill the void between us until Michael spoke again.

"So, how do you like Los Angeles so far?" His voice put the smile back on my lips as I met his warm chocolate orbs once more.

"I like it a lot, this city is real nice and it reminds me a little bit of La Jolla but everything is still different compare to San Diego and I'm glad I met some of the people here though. When I first came here a week ago, I didn't know anyone in this city as the first person I truly became acquainted with was Mr. Herman from the record store but outside from work I was a complete stranger until you came along Mike." I began to let out as the handsome Texan looked at me with deep interest and watched as the firelight flashed inside his orbs. "Michael if I never went to the Vincent that night I first arrived to this city and never saw you on stage with the rest of the Monkees and if you never came by to the record store today and talked to me. I would still be a stranger in this city, so I'm really thankful you came by to the store and talked to me and also invited me to come here tonight. You introduced me to your friends and gave me a nice tour of your neat pad and because of you spending my summer here in this city will be more enjoyable now. So, thank you Michael." My lips formed a grateful smirk as my cheeks still burned with embarrassment while I could see his grin widening brighter than the sun once I finished speaking about how grateful I am to him.

Even if I never met any of the Monkees in the alternative 1960's, I would still very much enjoy living in this time but meeting the four young musicians in their universe was the icing of the cake for in all my years, I would have never thought to be here on the beach and talking to the gorgeous looking Texan. Though, anything is possible when there is a time traveling pocket watch in your possession, especially one that takes you back in time to the Monkees television universe.

"You're welcome, Marilyn. Honestly, I don't think you deserve to be a stranger, I believe you're much more than that and even if I never saw you that night at the Vincent I would've still come by to the record store and noticed you. Though it may be much harder for me to speak to you if that did happen but I'm happy for the way it worked out and maybe now that I gave you some sort of influence you'll want to stay here longer than expected?" I laughed warmly at his comment as Michael responded with a beam of admiration.

This fictional city of Malibu from the television universe was everything I pictured it would be if not better though I knew deep down in my gut I had to go home because I needed to make sure that my life in the present wasn't altered and also because I truly do not belong here as I only hoped that once I leave this time, I would be able to come back and see this boy again. With my thoughts crowding my mind, my lips managed to give Michael a hopeful grin as I answered him.

"Maybe I will stay a little longer over the summer but I do have to get back home once my vacation is edging closer to the end. Still, that's not for a long time so I could worry about it later." Michael smiled at my response before setting his dark chocolate eyes at the ocean in front of us before letting another question escape from his lips.

"Have you lived in La Jolla all of your life?" He simply let out, wanting to get to know me better a little more, which I was more than happy to tell him.

"No, I have lived there for almost two years now since I was accepted to the University of California of San Diego. Actually, I was born and grew up in Del Mar in a nice small house with my dad." I began to tell Mike about where I was from originally and realizing the words that were coming out of my mouth. Personally, I would never tell anyone about my life who I barely met as it would take me a while to know the person really well to feel comfortable with before telling them my life story but Michael was an exception because I felt that I did know him for a long time only he doesn't know that.

"Your dad…? Wait. What happened to your mom, wasn't she around growing up?" Michael softly questioned me with his confused orbs staring into mine as I came to the point of no return.

"No she wasn't, Michael. She…she passed away just a few minutes after I was born and my dad had no other choice but to raise his only daughter all by himself." The cancerous lump in my throat from before returned to torture me being a little more difficult to swallow down as it was starting to form. The warm tears slowly crept under my eyes as I tried my hardest to fight it.

"Oh, Marilyn…I'm so sorry." These were the only words that left his lips as I spoke out.

"It's okay Michael. It's not your fault, it's nobody's fault. Growing up without a mother was really tough but my dad was always there to raise me as best he could, telling me stories about what my mom was like and how she met my dad in high school. He would always tell me how I reminded him of her and I never get tired of hearing it and then when I was older, I fully understood how she died as after I was born, she held me in her arms and smiled one last time before calling out my name and told my father that she will always love us before closing her eyes and angels took her for their friend." I finally finished telling Michael about what happened to my mother as I let a deep breath of air out of my system and saw the saddened expression on Michael's face, telling me he was 'sorry' but I gave out a small smile.

"It's all right because I know she's up there somewhere and hopefully very happy and someday I'll see her again in heaven." My head tilted upward as my coffee specks stared at the stars glistening beneath the dark sky while the small grin on the Texan face melted through me. "I'm sorry for telling you this, Michael. I usually don't tell someone who I barely met my life, unless I've known the person for a long time but with you I feel so comfortable with…" My eyes suddenly widen to words that fell from my mouth as I felt the rush of warmth washing face with the color of red. I was blushing uncontrollably at the moment while Michael heard every single word spoken out from my mouth.

"No, you shouldn't be sorry, Marilyn. You've been through a lot and I can understand how you feel, and if this makes you feel better, I actually feel comfortable being with you, too." He let a delicate smirk form at his mouth setting off the butterflies like a ticking time bomb brewing inside my stomach as I found it fair to get personal with his family life.

"How about you Michael…? Where were you born? Cause from the accent in your voice, I don't think many Californians speak with a Texan drawl." I smiled warmly at him as he grinned and though I mostly know about his life, hearing it from the person who lived it was a whole different experience.

"Well, you are right about that. I was born in Houston, Texas but later I moved to Dallas when I was young and just like you, Marilyn, my mother raised me by herself when my dad left. In order to get by, she'd worked two jobs to raise me and while she left me at school, I never got along with most of the kids there and sometimes I wouldn't even go to class. Instead I would go to the empty school theater while all the other kids are in class and I would sit in the middle of the stage on a chair imagining what it would be like playing music in front of a large crowd of people, and making them happy with my music. That's when I knew I wanted to be a musician." Michael looked away from me as his orbs glanced down at the sand running through his fingers in front of him while my heart dropped hearing about his childhood. The two of us shared something in common, we each went through a tough part in our childhood being raised by a single parent and overcoming that difficult part of life as we had dreams to follow. Michael is following his music career with the Monkees and I'm following mine by studying Marine Biology at a prodigious college.

"Michael, what made you decide to move here?" His deep brown specks motioned back at me with filled with warmth.

"I never finished high school so I enlisted myself in the Air Force and was able to receive my GED once I was discharged several years ago. I enrolled at San Antonio Community College and started playing music with a couple of friends of mine, then I decided to go to California and try to follow my dream as a singer and songwriter in Los Angeles to get a little bit of recognition and later met Micky, Peter, and Davy all wanting to be successful musicians so we came together and became the Monkees. We're somewhat popular in the city and though we haven't had any luck being commercially famous yet, I wouldn't change any of it because I know one day we will just as big as any rock band." A gentle smile feel on my lips as one appeared along the lips of the handsome boy sitting next to me as I was amazed how likely his life resembled very much of the life of the real Michael Nesmith from my time. As I had reminded myself that the two counterparts were very similar and different in many ways but the alternative Mike was slightly more interesting compared to the real one, if that makes any sense.

This Michael Nesmith was much more than just a member of the Monkees, he's a simple human being devoted to follow a dream to be successful and living his life as fully as he can. No one else paid more attention to me than he did the night I came to this time stream and during this whole week, it was him who would pass by the record store where I worked because he was too shy to face me. Until he came to the store today and we spoke to each other for the first time as Michael invited me to come to his party tonight and the whole time I was here, he's been with me introducing me to the other members of the Monkees and though we've lost each other, he found me again and now here I was sitting down on the sand next to him learning more about one another.

Somehow there was a possibility that it almost feels like I was meant to be here as if fate brought me here to this alternate time bringing me to meet the boy named Michael Nesmith. The reason for this being was still a never-ending puzzle in my head as I wonder if I was here to make a new life full of romance and all that jazz with him but I shook at the thought. How could I foolishly assume that this boy would magically fall in love with me? No matter if we shared things in common or how pretty he thinks I am or how comfortable we feel when we're together and no matter how overwhelming my emotions may be. Being in love with someone from another dimension isn't possible…it's a taboo because time travel and love could never exist in the same sentence even for the one named Michael Nesmith.

* * *

**A/N: So hope you liked this chapter! There will be more Marilyn and Mike in more chapters. Thanks for the reviews, subscribing, Favorites, etc...**


End file.
